Mission Impossible: 10 Song Challenge
by I Know Love Hurts 2010
Summary: I thought i would try the 10 song challenge with Mission impossible, please read and i hope they're good enough.


_**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. **_I choose Benji because he is just 100% awesomeness lol and they are all gonna be in Benji's POV_**  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**_ Done!_**  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**_ Man I forgot that part! Wait… no I didn't lol

**1. Demi Lovato - Back around**

"What are you gonna do about it, geek."

"Freak show!"

"Ha, he can't even speck." Each word hurt like fire and I hated school. I love technology and music instead of normal stuff like playing football and chasing any female in skirts. But I can see behind Damian's mask. He just a pathetic loser and he picked on me to feel better.

"It's gonna come back around you know," I said finding my voice. "Everything you're doing to me will come back around one day." I warned, that was the day I got the shit kicked out of me by fucking Chavs!

_10 years later_

"Change? Got any change?" I heard a voice I hadn't heard in years. I looked to my side and saw a voice I never thought I would see again. Damian.

"Damian?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Who are you?" He asked. I scoffed.

"I told you it was gonna come back around." I said.

"Benji Dunn?" He asked. I nodded and gave him $20.

"I'll not like you Damian. I actually don't like to see or cause pain unless it was needed." I said then walked away.

**2. 3 Days Grace - Time Of Dying**

"Benji! You gotta stay with me!" Jane said over me adding pressure to the 3 gun shot wounds that went into my chest. "Brandt, Ethan! Code 6 Benji's down and needs urgent medical attention." She said down the mic. She held my hand tightly and I could see tears in the her eyes

"Jane…" I said weakly. She looked at me.

"Benji, just keep your eyes open. Okay, Ethan and Brandt are on their way." She smiled down at me as a tear drop fell from her eye and onto my cheek. "I promise you're gonna be a-okay." She smiled.

"I'm not gonna…" I said weakly.

"Yes, you are Benji! Don't you even think about dying on me now! Or I'll kick the shit out of you when I finally get into the after-life!" She yelled at me. I shook my head and smiled.

"I'm not gonna die." I said watching her eyes that were slowly become a blur. Then all I saw was darkness.

"Benji, oh thank god!" I heard Brandt say, when I opened my eyes I saw I was in the hospital with Brandt, Ethan who was standing by the door and Jane who was sleeping peacefully next me with her hand over mine.

"I told her I wasn't gonna die." I laughed, weakly.

**3. JLS - Proud**

"Go on, Dad. Open it!" I said excitedly. I studied so hard this year. Just so I could see the gleam of prise that I longed to see in his eyes. He opened the envelope, that familiar unimpressed looked returned to his face. I felt like a failure, I looked at mum and then to the ground.

"You could do so much better Benjamin."

"But I worked so hard this term Dad, what are you not happy about?"

"Your PE results, Benjamin. How do you ever think you are gonna become a Olympic runner like your brother when you come out with results like this."

"I don't know." I said, I can never stand up to him, no matter what it about. I just wanna make him proud, that's all I ever wanted him to be. I want him to be proud of me and not look down at me every day because I'm a failure 'You could do so much better' look and feel he always has around him.

"Next term, try harder and maybe you'll almost reach the standards that your brother has gotten because he tried his hardest."

"Mason!" My mum exclaimed coming into the room.

"No, it's okay Mum." I said standing up fianally finding my voice. "He just doesn't wanna see that I am doing my best or see how hard I work just to try and get him to be just a little proud of me. But it'll always be James who's his pride and joy." I said and ran to my room. I shut myself in there and cried.

"I just wanna make you proud." I whispered to no-one.

**4. Linkin Park - Braking the habit**

Fear filled my entire body as my captor moved toward me, an evil smiled painted across his face.

"I sure you'll like you see your friends again, agent Dunn. So if you just cooperate with me you and your team will walk free."

"I'm not gonna say a word! You bastered!" I said and spat in his face. She shook his head and walked out.

"Congratulations, Agent Dunn. You're the reason your team will go from 4 to three." He laughed and closed the door sealing me in darkness.

"NO!" I screamed. Please! I had to help, but I'm still a rookie agent. I don't have experience in this type of experience. Isn't exactly something you get taught in a field-exam, is it? But you gotta learn one way or another. Wait! I still have my knife in my back pocket! I'm gonna break the habit that I need to be saved all the time! I'm not gonna be the cause the death of one of my friends! Hold on guys, I'm coming!

**5. Queen - Don't Stop me Now**

"Die, you un-dead son of a bitch!" I yelled at the screen as I shot a zombie in the head. I was playing COD: Black Ops Zombies and I was on a fucking role here! I was on the 23rd wave on solo and nothing was gonna stop me reaching wave 30 which would be my new personal best! And of course that's when my phone rang. I ignored it. I was having way too much fun to care, right now if the world turned into chaos I wouldn't care. But I reached the 28th wave and I was in trouble.

"Fuck!" I said finding myself surrounded by zombies. I had to think fast, I didn't have enough time to kill them all nor did I have enough bullets to kill them either. I couldn't make a run for it as they were blocking all the exits. Shit! Wait! My monkey bombs! Yes! Thank you mystery box!

"Can't stop me now, bitches!" I laughed as they moved towards the money bomb I threw. A knock on the door came to my ears and I ignored it like I did with the phone.

"Benji? You in here." Brandt asked walking over to me.

"Shush! I need to concentrate, I'm on a fucking role here man!" I laughed, killing the Zombies that charged at the monkey bomb and got to the 29th wave.

"Benji, you've been playing that for 3 days now. You need to rest man."

"Fuck rest Brandt, I'm on a bloody role here." I said briefly looking at my best mate. When I turned back I was dead and I was out of jugga nog. "But, but, but, I was on the 29th wave, I had everything! I was, was on a fucking role!" I yelled at the screen. Then I turned to Brandt, pure anger in my eyes. He smiled sheepishly and ran out the door with me in quick pursuit.

**6. All Time Low - Weightless**

"I really don't know why you guys put up with me. I can't even keep focus when I could be killed if I do." I said, holding an ice pack to my head.

"Benji, it was a mistake. No one can blame you for that. If anything, you should blame me because I distracted you." Brandt said.

"Well I just feel like I'm gonna go no-where. Maybe become an agent wasn't the best idea." Because I seriously felt like a failure, getting knocked out and I could have been killed quite easily, thank god Jane was there, but I was taught not to let my guard down and that was the first rule we learned and I forgot it.

"Benji, we've all made mistakes on the field. We can't expect you to be perfect right away. We got to where we are by trial and error." Jane said, sitting down next to me.

"Hey it may not be your weekend. But in a Year, who knows." I smiled at them and nodded.

**7. Maroon 5 - Moves Like Jagger**

"Come on, guys. It's was my turn to choose where we went out tonight and I choose here." I said pointing to a dance club.

"Yeah but Benji, we can't dance." Brandt said and Ethan nodded in agreement. Jane scoffed and stood by my side.

"Speck for yourselves you two." She laughed. "Come on, it'll be fun." Jane said pretending to do a flamenco type of dance clicking imaginary bells in her hands. I let out a laugh.

"Come on guys, you don't have to dance, but just come in the club." I begged, giving them my best puppy dog face. Brandt looked away but succumbed to my puppy faced charms as did Ethan. I bounced with happiness and we walked down stairs into the dancer's paradise. I walked off instantly, followed by Jane. I did my best brake dancing moves, going onto the floor. Even though I wasn't the best everyone cheered me on. Jane then pulled me into a dance. We didn't dance properly but we were having fun. Soon enough we ended up pulling the guys onto the dance floor and they really could dance.

By the end of the night we walked out of the club, laughing at night, blisters forming on our feet but still nothing could ruin the amazing feeling we all had at that point in time.

**8. 3 Days Grace - Never too Late**

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, I couldn't let her do this! She was too young to do this to herself. I pulled out my phone and called Ashton her brother.

"Ashton! It's Benji, she's trying to do it again!" I panted down the phone.

"What? Where are you?" He asked worry evident in his voice.

"The mall roof. I'm almost at the top I said reaching the room and climbed up to the higher roof.

"Okay, I'm just around the corner, Benji try and stop her please!" He begged.

"I'll try." I said. I pushed the phone into my pocket and climbed to the roof.

"Libby! Don't do this!" I yelled at the girl standing close to the edge.

"You can't stop me Benji. Not this time." She said, her voice showing evidence that she was crying.

"It's not your time Libby. You're only 15, you have your whole life a head of you. You can't give up." I said. She turned to me.

"Your lying!" She yelled. I shook my head.

"No I'm not!" She turned to face me when a bird flew too low down, startled her and she began to lose her balance. I ran to her as she started to fall off the roof. I grabbed hold of the edge with all my strength as her momentum as I caught her cause me to almost fall off the roof. My right hand gripping hold of the roof my other grabbing hold of Libby's hand.

"You weren't lying were you Benji?" I shook my head.

"It's never too late to change, Libby. You can't keep doing this, your gonna really get hurt one day if you keep doing this." I said, she looked down.

"Climb up me, then help me up." I said. She did as she was told and we were safe.

**9. 30 Seconds to Mars - Hurricane**

"Don't you DARE touch her again!" I yelled at out captive. Ethan and Brandt were out for the count and Jane was next. I outstretched my left hand in front of her while I held her hand with my right. She was already weak with her concussion she didn't need anything else bad to happen.

"You're not really in a good position to be making demands, Agent Dunn."

"I don't give a shit. She's been through enough!" I growled through my teeth. "I'm not gonna let you harm her anymore you sadistic son a bitch!"

"Lively one ain't you?" He laughed.

"I'm don't care, if you wanna get to her you'll have to get through me first!" I yelled at him.

"Benji… you don't…" Jane said handing me her mini gun.

"Touch her and swear to God!" I said as I got a good grip of the gun. Bring on the hurricane, I thought as I shot the two captor and the ones holding Brandt and Ethan.

It had to be done to save them.

**10. The Fray - How to Save a Life**

I pulled the trigger and shot Wistrom in the head, which cause them both to fall to the floor. Brandt jumped for the power switch and all the lights turned back on but I was frozen in place.

I couldn't believe it, I actually killed someone. But he was evil and trying to kill my friend.

"Benji? You okay?" Brandt asked.

"I killed him." I said plainly letting my arm fall to my side.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll get easier. Just remind yourself that it had to be done. You did it to save me and not just to prove something." Brandt said, then something flashed In my mind.

"Jane!" I said, she was our next priority.

Well that's my go at the 10 song challenge hope they were good

Becky XxX


End file.
